


With a Little Help from my Friends

by LuciaWilt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: And I get high with a little help from my friends.





	With a Little Help from my Friends

**Author's Note:**

> god don't ask.

Asami and Akihito had worked out a schedule that seemed to benefit the both of them for the most part. It took some time, well over a year after the two of them started to cohabitate, that they finally ironed out all the rough patches. And when they did, it was all smooth sailing from there. Akihito would be out for days on end, and so would Asami. 

When the two were interacting at the penthouse, they were able to do so without biting the others head off; literally or metaphorically. That was definitely a bonus that the two figured out first in the entire process. Without the fighting and the bickering and the name calling, everything ran far smoother than it ever had in the past. Akihito was a little more outward in his apparent glee of this change in events. 

Asami on the other hand, he was about as happy about it as Akihito was, though he could hide it far better. His poker face had been perfected over the years, yet somehow Akihito had been able to break down all those barriers that he once had. That world renown mask had come crumbling down the first, and many subsequent times Akihito had put himself in danger. So now with the two of them far more open with the other, and having found a schedule that could work with the two of them, things just… they just clicked. 

That’s how, and part of the reason why, Asami came home one early afternoon to Akihito bustling around the kitchen. That in itself was not the strange occurrence. Akihito was often found in the kitchen cooking this and that and everything in between. What was strange was what he was cooking. 

Akihito was not one to bake. He had the biggest sweet tooth, but Asami had never found Akihito in the giant kitchen baking anything. Yet here he was, covered almost head to toe in flour and sugar, a sheepish look on his face when Asami stood in the doorway to the kitchen. “Dinner is in the oven, don’t worry.” He muttered under his breath as he glanced back down at the recipe on the counter in front of him.

Asami walked into the kitchen, making extra sure not to touch his expensive three piece suit to any of the flour or other sugary sweet substance that was covering the kitchen. He did not move any closer, not particularly in the mood to get dirty, even if it would be getting dirty by driving Akihito crazy. Call his curiosity stronger than any other urges he was feeling in that moment, as strange as that was. He looked down, trying to decipher Akihito’s shockingly chicken scratch hand writing Asami had grown accustomed to seeing over the time Akihito lived with him. It was very messy for someone as graceful as Akihito. 

Alas it was a fool’s errand. Just as he thought it would be. The lines were scraggly and misshapen barely looking like words on the paper that was covered in butter and eggs. Though Asami was able to make out the numbers next to the scraggly measurements. “And what is it, prey tell, that you are doing Akihito?” Asami finally seemed to find his words as he turned his head to look at the blushing blonde standing next to him. Akihito looked just like the kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar; caught red handed at something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

Though he was quick to recover which was something Asami attributed often to Akihito. The blonde’s blush slowly faded so it was still quite obvious that Asami’s words had affected the younger blonde. “Well, I…um, I was just walking home when I saw this store front. It ended up being this new French bakery that just came to Tokyo.” Now Asami knew Akihito was at least telling the truth about this part of his explanation. Asami Ryuichi, the successful CEO of the Sion cooperation was in fact a part of the board that allowed particular smaller business in and out of Tokyo proper. He had been the one to approve that exact bakery to set up shop in Tokyo because of the person standing next to him. Asami would deny it with his dying breath, but Akihito was the softest spot on Asami’s body. “And I saw all these delicious looking treats, you know the little cakes and other pastries I don’t even know the name of; and then I thought, ‘Well Asami has a kitchen that could rival any bakery, I bet I could make some of those; so that’s what I started doing.” And there was the lie. 

Akihito was atrocious at lying. It was one of his best qualities in Asami’s eyes. That way he would never be able to hide anything from Asami. Akihito would either always be faithful to Asami or he would simply leave the older man. Asami had already explained quite clearly to Akihito why that would be very well near impossible on his end. 

“Mhm.” Was Asami’s only reply which told Akihito more than enough. It told the blonde that Asami really didn’t buy most any of what he just said; nor did he think Akihito would hide it from him for long. The annoyed and almost affronted look that settled over Akihito’s face said he got the message loud and clear. 

“Just go to your office! I’ll call you when dinner is ready!” Akihito then preceded to shoo the older man out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Once Asami was safely inside his office, Akihito turned and headed back to the kitchen where the sugary mess was. 

This was another part of what Asami liked about living with Akihito. The blonde knew when he needed time on his own; and when Asami needed his Akihito time. So it took about another hour, with the smell of cakes and caramel wafting through the pent house, for Akihito to walk back in; quite clearly cleaned up from the last time Asami saw him not an hour earlier. 

Akihito was acting about as flushed he looked, cleaned and hair still dripping just a touch. “Dinner is ready.” Akihito muttered under his breath. He was now dressed in just simple sleeping shorts and a patterned t-shirt he often wore when the two of them would watch movies together. Like under Akihito’s spell, though Asami was sure it was exactly that, he followed after Akihito back into the kitchen. As per usual, everything was set out; however this time the oven was still on. Inside was presumably the cake that Akihito had been making, yet the smell was off. Asami was not sure if it was just the food that was already set out for them or if it was something else. Either way he did not comment on it, not really wanting to deal with a “prickly” Akihito that night. Things at work had just been on the other side of aggravating after all. 

So the two of them dug in, Akihito much more voraciously then Asami, but that was nothing new. The meal went about the same as it usually did, a little bit of talking here and a little bit of talking there. By the time they were both finished with their food, Akihito’s eyes were practically glued to the waiting oven. Asami glanced over as well, noting that it still had about three minutes left on the timer. 

He could not take it anymore. He had to know what Akihito found so interesting and so energy consuming. “Something you want to share?” Asami asked the fidgeting blonde who even twitched when he heard Asami’s voice. Akihito turned back towards Asami and the older man knew he was going to get his answer.

“It’s weed.” Akihito started, looking ashamed. 

That had been on the list of things Asami last expected to hear leave Akihito’s mouth. The blonde looked positively chastised at Asami’s shocked expression, knowing full well being in the possession of marijuana wasn’t exactly something a “criminal photojournalist on the quest for justice” would have in his possession.

Asami did have a weak spot for shocking the blonde into silence though. “Well, is it any good?” And that got the exact effect he was looking for. Akihito’s jaw dropped to the ground, completely flabbergasted as to what he had just heard. “Do you have any extra? Any papers? For rolling?”

Slowly, ever so slowly, the surprise wore away and it was covered by that knowing look in Akihito’s eyes. “It’s better than anything you could ever get. Straight off the boat from California!” Well, Akihito was always outsmarting Asami in things like this. For him to have gotten Californian grown weed? Where did he even meet someone to supply him with something like that?

So the two stood and headed over to the oven. A minute left and Akihito rushed out of the room, giving Asami an ‘Wait right there!’ over his shoulder. He returned in a flurry, carrying a brown bag that would only contain weed and other illegal items from the looks of it. “And you thought it was a good idea to bring weed into our home because?” It was just another way to tease Akihito, but it worked; prompting the shorter blonde to stick his tongue out at Asami. While Akihito got the brownies out of the oven, Asami began to pull things out of the bag.

He was about to do this. He was really about to hotbox his penthouse with Akihito. Well, perhaps he had done stranger things in the past.

Akihito had obtained rolling papers just as Asami had questioned of him. And then he pulled out the baggy of weed. It was still relatively full, so he knew that the brownies would not be all that strong, but more than enough to give them a good buzz.

So Asami started to roll them both a joint while Akihito plated a brownie for each of them. Once Asami was done, he pulled out his own lighter from his pocket and motioned for Akihito to follow him out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. There, Asami took off his shoes and sat on the bed, Akihito following suit.

The older male shuffled out of his suit jacket while also pushing the second joint he had rolled into Akihito’s waiting hands. At first, Akihito stumbled a little with the illegal substance in his hand. Then “professionalism” took over and he straightened out, waiting for Asami to get comfortable. Once the older man was settled, he lit up his own joint, quite similar to how he handled a cigarette. He couldn’t tap down the joy he felt when seeing Akihito’s eyes lock onto his form, obviously enjoying the sight of Asami smoking. The dark haired male took a deep breath of the smoking THC, holding it in his lungs. He had partaken in marijuana in the past so he did not even cough, quite unlike Akihito.

Asami even lit the joint for Akihito and he watched with amusement, the blonde taking a gasping breath of the smoke. When he finished, he was hacking and coughing just like a child with a cold. Asami thankfully could hold back his laughter; though Akihito himself had even started to laugh at his own loud coughs, another sign as to his wet behind the ears status of weed intake.

The two of them continued like that, taking hits back and forth while also eating the brownies Akihito had made. To Asami’s shock, the brownie turned out far more potent than he first had been expecting. So much so that the two were laughing by the time the room was hazy with the smoke. Before long, Akihito had found a seat in Asami’s lap while the older male rested his back against the headboard.

Somehow Akihito always did this to him. Akihito was always getting Asami to break all of his rules that he had so thoroughly placed in the past. Yet, Asami could not find it in him to care; especially not with Akihito curled up in his lap like a sweet little sated kitten. 

He didn’t mind getting high every once and a while if he got this out of it. 


End file.
